watamotefandomcom-20200223-history
Koharu Minami
is Tomoko's second year and third year classmate in high school. Overview Personality From what little the readers have seen of Minami, she appears to be very popular, sociable, and rather rude. She has no qualms against openly laughing at and mocking other students. Chapter 128 makes it clearer that she badmouths certain students in the hope that others will join in with her. In other words, she tries to elevate herself by picking on those others view as lesser. When she tries to badmouth Tomoko to Asuka Katō and Akane Okada, they ignore it. She inwardly panics, noting that the two are not "taking the bait," and she then tries to gain favor with Okada by then attacking Hina Nemoto. Okada frankly exposes this tactic then wonders why Minami is even with them since she was not invited. While Minami storms off denouncing the two, she is soon after seen by Mako walking away crying. As with a lot of characters in WataMote, "stereotypes" are not what they seem. It appears that Minami's behavior is a defense mechanism. Appearance Minami has shoulder-length hair that curls at the ends. She wears two triangular hair clips on either side of her head. Her eyes are angled like Yoshida's but Minami's irises are larger, giving her a softer and friendlier appearance. In contrast to her softer appearance, she is drawn with a fang. Anime *None Manga *Volume 08: Chapters 69 (mentioned), 71 *Volume 09: Chapters 86 *Volume 11: Chapters 99, 106, 107 *Volume TBA: Chapters 112, 115.5, 117, 119, 120, 122, 124, 125, 128, 129 Relationships Tomoko Kuroki The two girls do not interact much, if ever. Nonetheless, Minami seems to have heard of Tomoko's reputation as an awkward deviant and laughs at her. Tomoko responds in kind with her own hostility. In Chapter 125, Minami openly ridicules Tomoko to Akane and Asuka. Mako Mako and Minami are friends. They ended up being in the same group during the school trip. Between the two, Minami seems to be the one taking a more active role in the friendship as she is the one who asked Mako to be part of her group. She also takes notice of Yuri's absence and invites Mako to lunch in 099. Minami judges Mako for being friends with Tomoko, the resident weirdo. Mako notices Minami walking away crying in Chapter 128 during their field trip to an amusement park. Yuri Tamura Yuri and Minami have not been shown interacting as of Chapter 099, but there are hints of them not being friends. In Chapter 069, Minami invited Mako into her group for the school trip but did not invite Yuri. In turn, Yuri tells Mako to leave Minami's group without hesitation. In 117, she laughs when Tomoko falls, causing Tomoko to mock her teeth, Yuri snickers at this. In Chapter 124, Mako compares Yuri to Minami, which causes Yuri to punch Mako in the shoulder, suggesting that she does not like Minami very much. Asuka Katō Minami and Asuka seem to be on good terms and are most likely good friends or are becoming friends. Not much else is known about their relationship. In 128, after Akane Okada exposes her, Katō suggests that perhaps Okada was too harsh. Akane Okada Sitting with Okada and Katō at an outdoor cafe in Chapter 128, Minami tries to get the two to join her in badmouthing Tomoko and Hina Nemoto. Okada, who use to be friends with Hina, reacts by denouncing her attempt to badmouth others. Trivia *Her probable last name Minami--南--means "south." *Chapter 129 reveals her probable first name Koharu--小陽 (こはる)--which combines the kanji for "little" and "sunshine." Gallery Minami_FAIL.png|Minami realizes she failed. Minami_Cries.png|Minami appears to be crying after Okada's rebuke. Category:Class 2-4 Category:Class 3-5 Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Article stubs Category:Minor characters